SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed - On the Road and Around the World with Return of a Hero
On the Road and Around the World with Return of a Hero is the special parts from S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed. Plot Then, when he Galvan B, but after seriously that Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (with others of Xros Heart) and that Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid (with Tagiru) to send in thr responds. Ben: WHAT THE?!?! Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Has a coming! When that Retaliator's rockets was explodes but he three was defenses, when he shadowy figure, and it was Retaliator! Ben: OH COME ON! That's not even fair! Retaliator: We meet Ben. Ben: Retaliator!? I thought you exploded or something back when you and explodes with Albedo did that DNA Bomb thingy! Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid and Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What, you have going on there?! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Ben? Retaliator: ...Dude...I just jumped into an escape pod and got lost for a few months... Ben: Oh. WELL YOU PROTECT MY DIGIXROS! Prepare yourself! Ben begins powers up. Ben: Shockquatch! Retaliator: Bring it on! Ben ran up to Retaliator and punched him. Retaliator shot a laser at him and knocked him down. He shot another laser, but Ben leaped over and dodged. He tackled Retaliator and started electrocuting him. Retaliator kicked him off. Nene: I'll have about to stop with Retaliator is the Galvanic Mechamorph?! Taiki: What the have about everything his "Mechamorph Armor" to that as a Galvan. Ben: Had enough? Retaliator: You wish. Retaliator stretched his arm and punched Ben in the face. Ben ran to Retaliator and uppercut him. He then shot an electric blast at him. Retaliator flew away. Ben: Goodbye and good riddance. Ben powers down. While that goes inside in the Galvan B's everything an all of Galvanic Mechamorph. Ben: What are you guys doing here? Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE (assisted with Alzsteel, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): 우리는 단지 놀고 느낌. ("We just felt like hanging out.") Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That's Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE, he is that speaking Korean it not do 4-audio speakers is broken. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE (assisted with Alzsteel, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): 없는 문제를 말하는 것은 할 고장 4 오디오 스피커 짓을했다. ("Speaking not the problem have did to 4-audio speakers is broken to do.") Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): It not to did about English to was 4-audio speakers is broken and that speaking Korean. Ben: No problem. The rock was exploded, then Retaliator flew in. Nene: Retaliator?! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE (assisted with Alzsteel, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): 그는 여기서 뭐하는거야? ("What's he doing here!?") Retaliator: PREPARE TO DIE! Retaliator turned from his normal Mechamorph form to his robot form. Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE (assisted with Alzsteel, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): 하자 이렇게 ("Letsdothis") When he Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE morphed his hands into Proto-Tool. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Perodua Myvi, that's not Proto-Tool have Rook! Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE (assisted with Alzsteel, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): 미안하지만 다시 말씀해 주세요! ("Sorry!") When Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE ran up to Retaliator and punched him. Retaliator kicked him away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Seven Victorize! Then, he X7 shots an golden-hot aura from hia "V" on his chest at him. He made a shield and shot a laser at X7. Although from four unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph and Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi to shot laser at him. He shot Galvanic Mechamorph Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 EZi and Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode. Ben powers up. Ben: Doomer! Ben shot electricity at Retaliator. Retaliator was uneffected. Retaliator shot a missile at Ben. Ben was knocked down and detransformed. Retaliator: Now...let's finish this. Ben: Yes...let's! *powers up* Rippo! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Nice. Ben charged at Retaliator. He started ripping him to shreds. Ben: TAKE THIS RETALIADERP! RAWR! Retaliator started regenerating, but Noah kept shredding him. Retaliator's armor turned back to it's normal form. Retaliator: I-I give up...ow. LATER... Retaliator was thrown into the Null Void. He takes off his Mechamorph armor, but gets a message. He opened it. ???: Retaliator...you failed me... Retaliator: I know, I know! I'm sorry! Give me one more chance! ???: Just one more chance. Fail me again and you die. ??? teleported Retaliator out of the Null Void. TO BE CONTINUED... Transfer With X-Loader Trivia *Finally just after Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode and Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid to become fusion into X7 Superior Mode. When in Bellwood, eventually are packing. Nene: Is that everything we need? Ben: I think so. Let's go. Seriously that Shoutmon X7 and he Yuu said they'd meet us outside. Nene and Ben walked outside. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode and Yuu there in an flying. Still two was in the walked in. Alzsteel: Let's go, collegies! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Bio-Turbo Base Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Just shut up and drive. When there drove to the college. They parked in front and started walking in. Ben: Weirdsville University. Nene: I still wonder why our city is named Weirdsville... Yuu: Well, weird stuff happens on a daily basis. Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): True. They walked inside. Yuu and he X7 went to their dormitory while Nene and Ben went to theirs. IN TWO CLASS Teacher: Welcome to your first day here, students. My name is Mr. Eachter. Our first lesson of the year will be-- BOOM! The wall exploded. Ben and Nene looked outside. Retaliator was floating above the school. Ben: Retaliator!? AGAIN!? Nene: He's persistent! Mr. Eachter: EVACUATE THE CLASSROOM! X7 and Arresterdramon Superior Mode came charging in. Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We ditched. Fighting aliens beats social studies any day. Retaliator shot another blast. Retaliator: DIE! He X7 put up a shield around the school. Ben: I get about to Arresterdramon Superior Mode to fuses with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode has defeat Retaliator! Yuu: Okay! I didn't not that Perodua Alza's everything is accidentally with Unser, Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode has about to X7 and Arresterdramon?! Ben: I do it! Yuu: (holds X-Loader) Fusion X7 and Arresterdramon Superior Mode, Fusion! EPIC DigiXros Sequence, then he Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 and Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid Superior Mode made a transformation with xrossed into S-Hybrid. Yuu (narrating): I called Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode! (then appears, ending sequence at Ben) Nene: Yuu, that's not Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode has been get a giant X7 after gaining to defeat Retaliator. Yuu: Uh... sorry?! Ben powers up. Ben: Lodestar! Yuu: Okay, I do it! When Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid then attack. Ben flew up to Retaliator, Tuwarmon jumped up. He Tuwar punched Retaliator. Ben magnetized him and shot him to Tuwar kicked him up. Although he Nene then knocked him to the ground. Nene: Gotcha. Retaliator: I'll be back... Retaliator flew away. Mr. Eachter: You four! Detention! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What!? It was Retaliator who-- Mr. Eachter: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ABOUT DIGIXROS. Fix. Building. Now. LATER... Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That didn't take as long as I thought. Ben: Yeah. Nene: Hey, why are all the TVs and lights and stuff off? Ben: I just noticed that... Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Maybe THAT has something to do with it! Then X7 to uses Turbo Energy and pointed over to a blast of electricity coming from a few blocks away. Ben: Let's go! Ben and Co. ran over to the area. They saw Retaliator absorbing tech. Yuu: Retaliator don't you ever learn? Retaliator: Don't YOU ever learn? Retaliator shot a missile at the group. X7 put up in a shield. Ben powers up. Ben: Weatherman! Retaliator punched Ben and knocked him down. Tuwar attacks at Retaliator and shot him at X7. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That's not Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode, that was damaged Perodua S-Series with Retaliator! What happening! Tuwar kicked Retaliator to the ground. Retaliator electrocuted all of them. Ben wasn't effected. He got up. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Doesn't that about to must affecting to absorbing technology is missing for that? Ben: Hey Retaliderp! Take this! Ben made a cloud above Retaliator. Retaliator: What are you gonna do? Rain on me? Ben: Actually, yes. Ben made the cloud rain hard on Retaliator. Retaliator: OW! THAT KINDA STINGS Retaliator flew off again. Ben powers down. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): After him! AT THE POWER PLANT... Retaliator: With this power, defeating Xros Heart should be a piece of space cake. Retaliator started absorbing the energy. Yuu: Why does this seem to familiar? Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Don't do it, Retaliator! A Mechamorph named Gizmo tried the same thing once, and it costed him everything! Retaliator: SHUT UP! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): No u! Final Xros Blade! X7 to uses an blade and tried to pull Retaliator off. He wouldn't budge. Tuwar helped her out, but Retaliator blasted them and continued absorbing. The plant overloaded and caused an explosion. Ben: Is everyone alright? Everyone: Yeah. Retaliator: I'm more than alright... Retaliator got up, and he was a giant robot! Super Retaliator: Meet...Super Retaliator! But he overloaded with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode and defusing into any normal. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Yuu said that Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in S-Hybrid X17 Superior Mode it doesn't work! Retaliator shot lasers at the group. Tuwar made a shield, but it was instantly broken, and Neo-Evolved Hyundai Sonata 2.0 FL Plug-in Hybrid was falls down to Yuu. Ben: Hyundai Sonata! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Heavy Speaker! Then Ballistamon shot an sonic speaker at him. He blasted it and blasted Ballistamon on his chest but was 4-audio speakers broke it. Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): (shouting) 4-AUDIO SPEAKERS IS BROKEN! Ben: Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series, NO, you did about to shouting-shout Perodua Alza S-Series it was hang! Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.3 SE S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I DO IT! Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That's not broke even 4-audio speakers?! Then, Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid attacks and started punching him. Retaliator kicked Dorulumon away. Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S-Series Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Uses DigiFusion with Shoutmon! He turned into any OmegaShoutmon. Nene: (holds X-Loader) Xros Up with Dorulumon! He EPIC DigiXros sequence, that turned into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 S-Series Plug-in V Reincarnated (with Dorulu Cannon). TBC... Category:Specials